


Just Wanna Stay Here Listening To Your Heart Speak Telling Me How To Love You Right

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexy Times, ask Jorge and his travel craze if you wanna know why i wrote it, horny Jorge and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Tony’s mouth opened up under him, taking the attack willingly. Jorge pressed closer, letting his tongue caress Tony’s, plushing his lips a little so that they almost swallowed his partner’s. His hands travelled down Tony’s sides, pulling away his face slightly to let them breathe for a second before swooping in again, tongue tracing lips, teeth nipping. Tony, who had been standing pretty still except for a heaving chest, finally sprang into action. His hands came to land around Jorge’s neck, playing with the hair there. The older moaned when he felt Tony’s stomach contract under his hands.
Relationships: Tony Arbolino/Jorge Lorenzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just Wanna Stay Here Listening To Your Heart Speak Telling Me How To Love You Right

**Author's Note:**

> Jorge constantly travelling around the world and all those workout pics from both of them inspired me to write this. I don't have anything else to say apart that this is just fifth, but they're too sexy not to write smut.

As soon as Tony was inside the apartment Jorge slammed him up against the wall, using his foot to kick the door closed. It was a self-locking door, thankfully. With his hands on Tony’s shoulders he pushed him hard to the wall, attacking his mouth. After weeks apart there was no taking time to greet each other, no tender greet. Jorge only felt a violent need to fuck.

Tony’s mouth opened up under him, taking the attack willingly. Jorge pressed closer, letting his tongue caress Tony’s, plushing his lips a little so that they almost swallowed his partner’s. His hands travelled down Tony’s sides, pulling away his face slightly to let them breathe for a second before swooping in again, tongue tracing lips, teeth nipping. Tony, who had been standing pretty still except for a heaving chest, finally sprang into action. His hands came to land around Jorge’s neck, playing with the hair there. The older moaned when he felt Tony’s stomach contract under his hands. 

Not stopping his kiss, alternating between hard and fast explorations of the wet cavern, he pulled down Tony’s zipper, reaching inside without popping the top button. He felt a hard member and growled. Tony’s hands in his hair tightened, pressing him closer. One hand made its way down Jorge’s back, crawling in under his shirt. Stroking Tony jerkily through the fabric, Jorge ended his massacre of his mouth. He slipped his head down a little, sucking on the younger man’s throat. Tony panted harshly above him, a moan slipping out when Jorge put pressure on his cockhead. “Tete...” looking up with a smirk, Jorge fell to his knees. Keeping his eyes locked with the man above him, he used his teeth to pop the button on Tony’s jeans. When they stayed up he pulled them down with his hands, bringing black and already wet briefs down with them. Licking his lips, he leaned in to breathe in the scent of the other man’s arousal. Feeling one hand returning to his hair, ever so hesitantly, he smiled before placing a kiss right at the top of the cock.

The cock twitched, as did Tony, letting out a groan. Happy with the reaction, Jorge placed a kiss on either side of the shaft, letting his tongue come out to play with the balls for a second. But then Tony’s hands pulled his hair, letting him know that there would be time for teasing later. Without hesitation he opened his mouth, taking in as much of the cock as he could, tongue licking over and over the head. Jorge’s hands went around from Tony’s hips to his ass, holding the firm flesh, mind racing with ideas for later. He would fuck that ass so goddamn hard, he was gonna make Tony feel him for days. Spurred on by his thoughts his grip tightened, one finger going down the crack. Tony gasped, his moans higher pitched now. A long time ago, Jorge had learnt how to keep breathing through your nose, even when the urge of adjusting your mouth was almost too great. He was happy for that as he wanted to suckle on Tony’s cock for a long, long time. The moans coming from above him hinted that this particular encounter wouldn’t last that long. Eager to get the boy in his bed, he started to pump the part of the cock he couldn’t get in his mouth.

“Mmm, you’re so good with your mouth” Jorge used the encouragement to flick his tongue around, swallowing as more and more pre-come leaked out. “Fuck! I’m gonna, I’m gonna come” with a groan Tony let his seed flow down his lover’s throat, his hands combing through the silky hair.

When Jorge was fairly certain the other man was done he stood up and pressed his erection into his hips, “you said you wanted me to fuck you?” he asked. “Shit, yes, yes!” was the answer.

“Come on then” Jorge winked and pushed off, taking off his shirt as he let his hips sway when he walked to his bedroom. He made a quick survey of the room. It didn’t look too bad, clothes in piles on the floor but at least the sheets where clean, he’d changed them before his departure. He wanted it be as good as it could for Tony. He’d only ever wanted what was best for the young man, that’s why he was so reluctant to start their relationship back then. Hands around his waist alerted him to Tony’s presence. A kiss came down on his neck, then another. “Still not big on cleaning I see” Jorge shook his head clear, taking one of Tony’s hands and putting on his erection. “Just for that, I’ll have to fuck you really hard”, he turned in the embrace, tilting his head to meet Tony’s kiss. Tony stood in his shirt only, his trousers and pants left in the hallway. The older walked them over to the bed, taking them down on it when it hit the back of his knees.

“Smooth” Tony smiled, his hand travelling the expanse of Jorge’ chest. “I’ve got a few tricks” Jorge answered, unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, “as hot as you are in this I want it off”.

“The buttons are a bit tricky, just a sec” Tony looked a bit embarrassed as he slapped Jorge’s hands away and went about opening them. The older shrugged and instead took his own clothes off, hissing when the boxers created friction against his cock. When Tony was naked he saw Jorge looking at him with intent in his eyes, his hand on his cock, “what?”

“You got a new tattoo”, Tony raised an eyebrow, “you like?” he looked pointedly down at Jorge’s awakening erection. Jorge’s breath hitched, “yeah”.

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad” Jorge threw himself on top of the other man, kissing him haphazardly, letting his lips touch whatever piece of skin they happened upon. He pushed his hips up and down Tony’s hipbone, fucking the skin and leaving smears. “Condoms?” Tony asked panting. “Yeah, yeah...” Jorge said distractedly, much more interested in sucking at the spot where Tony’s neck met his shoulders than logistics.

“Jorge... I want... get the condoms!” Tony’s hand pulled a little on the brown hair.

“Ok, ok...” Jorge moved up and a little to the side to open the drawer where he kept his supplies. “Can’t wait to feel me can you?” he moaned as suddenly his mouth was on his skin near Tony’s waistline. It was kissing him, biting, licking over the draw of himself he had tattooed there. Damn, that felt good. His tattoos weren’t a sexual thing but if they made Jorge react like this he was alright with that. “Damn! Tony! Oh, yeah, right there, so good” Jorge put a hand on his cock making Tony jerk a little. “On your stomach, ok baby?” Tony moved off and with a glance that held more emotion than Jorge wanted to acknowledge, he nodded and turned.

Positioning himself, Jorge opened the lube and poured a little right on Tony’s hole, holding him down as the other man started to move a little. “Let it slide in baby” he held the cheeks apart a little, watching as some of the gel moved into it. “Fuck, so hot baby, so hot” he put a finger on the hole, smearing the lube around and getting on the tip before pushing in.

Both men groaned as Jorge fought to get in all the way to the knuckle. “Been a long time?” Jorge asked, for whatever reason. “Too long. I’ve wanted this for so long” Tony was quiet for a moment, but then he pushed his ass down.

“You gonna fuck me yet?” Jorge slid a second finger in and prodding around until Tony let out a moan much deeper than the previous ones, “you want one more?”

“No. Want you... your cock, I mean” Jorge ignored the slip, busy with putting the condom on and lubing up, “it’s okay baby, it’s okay”. He let his cock swivel around the hole a little, telling Tony without using words that he was gonna fuck him. When he felt like he would explode if he didn’t get inside that ass soon he started moving in, stopping every so often to let Tony get used to the feeling, and to let them both verbalise their pleasure. Their moans most definitely meant that his neighbours would give him angry looks in the morning, but he couldn’t give a shit less because his dick was finally inside of Tony again after too long a time. Something his dick was now roaring at him for, why the hell had he denied it this heavenly feeling? He was the most stupid man a dick could ever be attached to. When he was finally fully encased, his hands rubbed at Tony’s sides, wanting him to feel adored. Tony moaned, “Jorg... so good. God... fuck me”.

Jorge could hear all the unsaid things, how much this actually meant to the other man. Who the fuck was he trying to kid, he loved Tony like he never did with anyone else.

Yet again ignoring exactly what this was he started fucking Tony in earnest, snapping his hips back and forth, one hand on Tony’s lower back to keep him still. It only worked so-so, for Tony was humping the mattress with much determination. 

“Fuck, _pequeñito_...so gorgeous... ah, fuck” words spilled from Jorge’s mouth without coherence, words that were equalled by the other man. Jorge pushed Tony’s legs open a little wider and plowed in a little deeper, eliciting a groan from his partner, “yeah baby, you like that?”

“Yes! Again, again!” Jorge smiled, his arms curling under Tony’s and clutching him tight, “this is what you’ve been missing?” Jorge asked smiling.

“Yes!” Tony moaned, “you’ve missed me?” Jorge barely managed to say. “Yes! So much!” Tony shouted out inbetween thrusts. “Me too, baby, me too” Jorge admitted, placing a kiss on Tony’s cheek. His mouth was quickly covered by Tony’s and they kissed as their thrusts and grinding became even more hurried, hurling them towards orgasm. Jorge came first, with Tony following some seconds later. Jorge pulled out carefully, tying the condom and throwing it to the floor.

Tony laughed, dazed look on his face as he turned over, “you’re not gonna remember that until two weeks from now when you’ll find it under a t-shirt”.

“Fuck off” Jorge smiled, walking out to fetch a towel and some water to drink. He came back to find Tony sitting with his back against the headboard, hands folded.

“Here,” he threw the towel at Tony who caught it with one hand before wiping himself down, “you thirsty?” he sat down on the side of the bed putting one leg crossed on the mattress, resting the foot against his other knee. Tony nodded and accepted the water bottle Jorge offered.

“Sooo... that was nice” Jorge started, cringing at his own words.

Tony chuckled, “yeah. That’s one word for it”. He slid down a little, making himself comfortable on the bed. Jorge liked that, getting on the bed properly he laid close to the toned body already resting on it. “It could be nice again. Later”. “After we sleep?” Jorge burrowed in close, his nose bumping into Tony’s ribs. “yeah”. Tony didn’t reply, instead just sliding even further down so he was laid out completely on the bed, turning to lay on his side facing Jorge, good night then”. Jorge winked, “good night”.

He drifted off to sleep slowly, pushing out his usual thoughts and instead just enjoying the feel of another warm body in the bed next to him. When he woke up he could still feel Tony lying next to him. Opening his eyes he saw a naked back. It was already hot in the room, with their previous activity and the heating, and Tony had half kicked off the comforter. Jorge laid there, burning holes into the skin with his eyes, it was his, he knew that and it somehow frightened him.

Somehow all these thoughts made Jorge miss that his bed partner was waking up in the morning, shifting over to lie on his back. “Morning” Tony smiled at him, his face free from any signs he was asking himself similar questions. Jorge looked at him a little before suddenly exclaiming, “oh hey, you’re awake. Morning”. Tony breathed in a little, amusement in his eyes, “you never was a morning person.” Jorge laid down on his back too, his lower arm pressing against Tony’s, “no. I’m convinced people that say they are are lying bastards”. The boy didn’t answer and they laid there for a few minutes in the quiet, listening to the world waking up outside.

Jorge felt a kiss on his shoulder and he smiled, turning his head and meeting Tony’s lips. A hand travelled down his side. The younger put more force into the kiss and grabbed after Tony. They shifted around a little and Jorge found himself weighed down by Tony who rested on top of him. Their kiss was hard and filled with lust but their bodies took their time waking up, strokes slow and exploring, caresses merely assuring. Jorge couldn’t even tell when it became more than just making out and the humping began. They thrust against each other, creating friction desired by their groins and moans made their way out of mouths. Soon they gave up on kissing as they turned to nipping and biting, hands piching and pushing at skin as their erections collided.

“Fuck _pequeñito_ ” Tony smiled that innocent grin, like he was glad someone noticed him, and Jorge was gone, coming in between them. Tony’s smile grew into a smirk, his hips working harder against Jorge. The older did what he could in his blissed out state, putting his hands on Tony’s ass and muttering a few words of encouragement. Even in this debauched state, kind of hung over and with his body tired from satisfaction, all Jorge could think of was how _nice_ it was.

When Tony came, adding his jizz to that which already covered them, he grunted loudly. The banging on his wall that Jorge had been waiting for all night finally came as his neighbours had had enough. He looked up at Tony apologetically, but he just smiled and shook his head. He rolled off Jorge and picked up the towel he’d used earlier, wiping them both off.

“We probably need to shower before going outside,” he noted, settling down by the bed’s owner.

“Yeah” he shifted to lie on his side, searching Tony’s face for any sign to what he was thinking.

Tony seemed to know what he was doing but that didn’t stop him from asking, “what?”

“You want breakfast?” Jorge asked sweetly. “Sure, in a while. This is nice for now” Jorge let out a deep breath, “hmm.. So, uhm... what are we doing this weekend?” and Jorge laughed.

When Tony’s stomach rumbled Jorge forced himself into his large kitchen. He put the coffeemaker on and absentmindedly pulled down one cup.

Then he heard Tony turn on the shower and he opened the cupboard again to pull out another cup. It made him smile dopily for a second, before he remembered it was just two cups of coffee sitting next to each other waiting to be filled up and discarded. The cook busied himself with frying eggs and bacon, putting out butter and milk. “Wow, that’s a lot of food” Tony said when he entered the kitchen, dressed in the trousers he’d picked up in the hallway but still with a bare chest. Jorge looked over his shoulder, seeing the look on Tony’s face as he took in the kitchen table, “Yeah... I might have gone overboard. I missed cooking for you” Jorge sighed and Tony chuckled. The two looked at each other and after a moment’s hesitance Tony walked over, putting a hand gingerly around Jorge’s waist “hi”.

“Hi” Jorge’s eyes flicked down to Tony’s chest and when he looked back up the other man’s face was much closer. They kissed long and slow, Jorge pressing closer until he smelt something burn. Half opening his eyes he broke away a little, staying close to the warm body as he turned off the stove. He turned back to Tony, “now, where were we?” and he went back to kissing him. When they had to stop to breath Jorge’s nose touched Tony’s, “I’m so glad I get to come home to you. love you _pequeñito_ ”. “I love you too, Tio. You have me forever” Tony smiled sweetly and Jorge kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
